memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Eurydice, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 44 | miniseries = | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Tony Shasteen | colorist = Davide Mastrolonardo | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Sarah Gaydos | published = April 2015 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2262 | stardate = 2262 | pages = 32 }} "Eurydice, Part 2" was the 44th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This is the second part of the story arc, illustrated by Tony Shasteen. Summary ;Previously in ''Star Trek…'' : After its encounter with the creature , the '' found itself adrift in the Andromeda Galaxy, farther from Earth than any other starship has ever traveled. After weeks of drifting through uncharted space without warp capability, the ship is discovered by an alien ship with a solitary pilot: Eurydice. Captain accepts Eurydice's offer to tow the Enterprise to safety, but remains wary of her motives…'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : I don't like this. Without warp capability, our best chance to survive is for the ''Enterprise to be towed by a stranger to a unknown location, like a piece of scrap. Our mission mandate is exploration, but my primary responsibility-—my real job—is ensuring the safety of my crew. Putting their lives in the hands of a stranger was necessary decision… …But at this moment I feel like I'm in command of my ship in name only.'' References Characters :Calum • • Eurydice • Grunthum • • • S'arah • • • • • • [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Spectral Locations :Andromeda Galaxy • Dark Market • the galaxy's Delta Quadrant Earth (Sol star system, sector 001, Alpha Quadrant) Races and cultures :Gaydosian • Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Dark Market Syndicate • Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :alien • alternate reality • command chair • communications • dilithium • energy • humanoid • lifeform • matter • phaser (Prime) • • phaser rifle • rifle • space • spacesuit • starship • time • universe Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • science officer • second officer • weapons officer Other references :asteroid • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)|captain's log, USS Enterprise]] • clothing • log entry • races and cultures • rank • science • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • technology • title • uniform • weapon Chronology ;earlier in the year 2262 (Kelvin timeline) : Enterprise is stranded. ( ) Appendices Images grunthum.jpg|Grunthum. dark Market.jpg|Dark Market. jtkIDW44.jpg| . uhuraIDW44.jpg| . suluIDW44.jpg| . mccoyIDW44.jpg| . Covers iDW ST 44.jpg|Regular Cover iDW TOS 44B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = #43: Eurydice, Part 1 }} | after = #45: Eurydice, Part 3 }} }} External link * category:tOS comics